1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solar cell semiconductor devices, and particularly to integrated semiconductor structures including a multijunction solar cell and an integral bypass diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic cells, also called solar cells, are one of the most important new energy sources that have become available in the past several years. Considerable effort has gone into solar cell development. As a result, solar cells are currently being used in a number of commercial and consumer-oriented applications. While significant progress has been made in this area, the requirement for solar cells to meet the needs of more sophisticated applications has not kept pace with demand. Applications such as satellites used in data communications have dramatically increased the demand for solar cells with improved power and energy conversion characteristics.
In satellite and other space related applications, the size, mass and cost of a satellite power system are dependent on the power and energy conversion efficiency of the solar cells used. Putting it another way, the size of the payload and the availability of on-board services are proportional to the amount of power provided. Thus, as the payloads become more sophisticated, solar cells, which act as the power conversion devices for the on-board power systems, become increasingly more important.
Solar cells are often fabricated in vertical, multijunction structures, and in horizontal arrays, with the individual solar cells connected together in a series. The shape and structure of an array, as well as the number of cells it contains, are determined in part by the desired output voltage and current.
When solar cells in an array are all receiving sunlight, or are illuminated, each cell in the array will be forward biased and will be carrying current. However, if any of the cells are not illuminated, because of shadowing or damage, those shadowed cells are still in the array circuit and may be forced to become reversed biased in order to carry the current generated by the illuminated cells. This reverse biasing can degrade the cells and can ultimately render the cells inoperable. In order to prevent reverse biasing, a diode structure in parallel with the solar cells in a single multijunction cell is often implemented.
However, when the solar cell is not receiving sunlight, whether because of shading by a movement of the satellite, or as a result of damage to the cell, then resistance exists along the cell path. As solar cells exist in an array, current from illuminated cells must pass through shaded cells. If there were no diode, the current would force its way through the cell layers, reversing the bias of such cells and permanently degrading, if not destroying the electrical characteristics of such cells.
If the cell contains a diode, however, the current can be offered an alternative, parallel path, and the shaded cells will be preserved. The problem with this concept has been the difficulty in creating a diode that is relatively easy to manufacture and which uses a very low level of voltage to turn on and operate.
The purpose of the bypass diode is to draw the current away from the shadowed or damaged cell. The bypass diode becomes forward biased when the shadowed cell becomes reverse biased. Since the solar cell and the bypass diode are in parallel, rather than forcing current through the shadowed cell, the diode draws the current away from the shadowed cell and completes the electrical current to maintain the connection in the next cell.
If a cell is shaded or otherwise not receiving sunlight, in order for the current to choose the diode path, the turn on voltage for the diode path must be less than the breakdown voltage along the cell path. The breakdown voltage along the cell path will typically be at least five volts, if not more. In an implementation utilizing a Schottky bypass diode. The Schottky contact requires a relatively small amount of voltage to “turn on”, about 600 millivolts. However, in a multijunction solar cell with a germanium substrate, to pass through the Ge junction the bias of the Ge junction must be reversed, requiring a large voltage. Reversing the bias of the Ge junction requires approximately 9.4 volts, so nearly ten volts are needed for the current to follow the diode path. Ten volts used to reverse the bias of the Ge junction is ten volts less than otherwise would be available for other applications.
Since a solar cell is fabricated as a vertical, multijunction structure, one electrical contact is usually placed on the top surface of the cell, and the other contact on the bottom of the cell, to avoid internal interconnections which may affect reliability and cost. A variety of designs are also known in which both contacts are placed on one side of the cell, and as represented in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/109,616 of the instant assignee. The presence of a bypass diode in an integrated solar cell presents another complication, since a connection must be made from both the multijunction solar cell and from the bypass diode on the top surface of a first cell to the bottom surface of the adjoining cell in the array.
Prior art interconnection arrangements for solar cell arrays have utilized an electrical contact to the top layer of the wafer to contact the anode of the bypass diode, and to the bottom surface of the adjoining cell. Although such an arrangement is generally satisfactory for most applications, there are certain applications in which present more stringent design requirement with both terminals of the solar cell and the bypass diode on the same side of the cell are required. Prior to the present invention, solar cell solar celldesigns have not been able to meet such design requirements.